


Puppy Club

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Aleix is on a mission to make sure that every rider in Andorra has a puppy. Jorge is his next target...





	Puppy Club

It was a strange sight, five people sitting outside a café in the cool winter breeze, all drinking coffee as their puppies played in the snow, little yips echoing around the empty street as their humans chatted away.

Maverick's puppy climbed up on to his lap, tired out from all the excitement of playing with other puppies and being fussed over. He petted her as she yawned, curling in so that she could nap.

"She's so cute." Aleix smiled as Pippa tried to climb on to his lap, but she was too big and she ended up draped over his thigh, her head resting against his shoulder.

"We should invite Jorge to the puppy club." Laura took a treat out of her handbag, the puppies quickly surrounding her as they waited to be fed.

"You know the first rule of puppy club is don't talk about puppy club." Pol burst out laughing as Eina licked his face, her tail wagging as she soaked up all the attention.

"Jorge has a puppy?" Maverick moved slowly so as not to disturb his sleeping beauty, reaching out for his coffee as Aleix handed it over to him.

"Yeah?" Aleix looked equally confused, and he glanced at Laura who nodded.

"I've never seen him with one."

"Strange." Aleix took out his phone, and scrolled through his contacts until he found the one that he was looking for.

Aleix:     What happened to the puppy?

Jorge:    What puppy?

Aleix:     The puppy that you had…?

Jorge:    Oh… that one… gf took her when she left

Aleix:     Sorry man

Aleix:     I can help you pick out a new one?

Jorge:    I'm not sure

Aleix:     Why not?

Jorge:    A puppy is a lot of work

Aleix:     But they're cute

A picture appeared on his screen of Pippa and Zuki, both looking angelic, and Jorge couldn't deny that they were cute. But that wasn't reason alone to have a pet.

Jorge:    They're cute /and/ a lot of work

Aleix:     I think I have the perfect puppy for you

Jorge:    I haven't said yes?

Jorge:    Aleix?

Jorge:    Do not get me a puppy!

Jorge:    Aleix, are you listening?

Jorge:    Aleix?!

He stared at the offline icon, willing it to turn back to green, but there was nothing. Surely Aleix wouldn't get him a puppy? Would he?

*

Jorge woke the next morning with his phone still in his hand, and there was no response from Aleix. Hopefully Pol or Laura would talk him out of getting a puppy for a friend.

He slunk out of bed, heading for the shower by way of the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee. Staying up late watching films hadn't been part of the plan, but it was the off season, and it was the only chance that he was getting to chill out before the chaos of the busy race weekends.

The shower made him feel more human, and he sipped at his coffee as he flopped down on the sofa, wondering what he was going to do with his day.

He scrolled through his phone, but there was no response from Aleix, and he breathed a sigh of relief. At least he didn't have to worry about the Espargaró brothers showing up on his doorstep with a puppy.

Outside it was a clear day, and a run would be a good way to wake his body up, save him from spending all day watching films and lazing around on the sofa.

He checked his phone one last time before zipping it away, sitting on the edge of the bed as he laced his trainers.

And then someone knocked on the door.

"If it's Aleix, I'm going to be really angry," Jorge muttered to himself.

He rushed to the door, and he felt his blood pressure drop when he saw no sign of anyone. Curiosity got the better of him, and he opened the door, the cold air rushing through his thin running gear.

"Surprise!" Aleix jumped out from behind a tree, and Jorge flinched, resisting the urge to slam the door in his face.

"We brought you a friend." Aleix was grinning, and Jorge groaned internally.

"We?" Jorge looked around to see Pol approaching, lead in hand and a small ball of fluff jogging to keep up with him.

They were tiny compared to Pol, their chocolate brown fur looked like velvet, and Jorge had to resist the urge to smile.

He didn't want Aleix to think that he'd won.

Aleix grinned as the puppy sat down on the doorstep. "This is Dani."

"Dani? Are you kidding me?"

"No. She needed a permanent home and you needed a puppy."

Jorge snorted in laughter, as a small chocolate brown puppy wagged her tail.

"I didn't need a puppy."

"Isn't she cute?" Aleix's smile was so wide that his eyes were almost completely screwed shut, and Jorge's lips flickered into a smile.

"She is, but I'm still mad at you for doing this."

"You'll be thanking me when you meet your soulmate."

Jorge couldn't take much more of Aleix grinning, and he rolled his eyes, glad that Aleix was oblivious to the look of despair on his face.

"Soulmate?"

"Yeah, dogs are in tune with these things."

Jorge stood in silence, wondering how Aleix made that connection, or how he could say it without laughing. Pol was nodding in agreement, and Jorge was waiting for them to laugh or say it was a joke, but they both had a serious look on their faces.

"Just because it worked for you and Laura, doesn't make it true." Jorge let out a snort, and little Dani wagged her tail, shuffling closer to Jorge as he bent down to pet her.

"See, she likes you." Pol looked pleased with himself, and Jorge had to admit that she was cute.

"I'm going to get her food from the car." Aleix bounced off as Pol handed Jorge the lead.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes again, hoping that a smile would be enough to show his gratitude. Although he wasn't sure what Aleix was expecting showing up on his doorstep with a puppy.

Little Dani was standing up against his leg, vying for his attention, and Jorge nuzzled against her, smiling as she licked his face.

"I knew you two would get on," Aleix said, his grin so wide that his eyes were scrunched shut. He rushed past them, his hands full with food, a bag slung over his shoulder, and Jorge couldn't keep from grinning.

Jorge followed Aleix into the house, Pol closing the door behind them as Aleix left the food and toys in the kitchen. Dani sniffed her way along the floor, and Aleix handed Jorge a can and a bowl.

He bent down to unclip Dani from her lead, letting her roam freely as he arranged her breakfast, and his stomach rumbled in sympathy.

"Do you guys want a coffee?" Jorge put the bowl down on the floor and Dani rushed in, wolfing it down as her tail kept on wagging.

"We should get going, we're going home for the day." Aleix moved in for a hug, and Pol piled in on top. "Call us if you need anything."

"Thanks, have fun."

Jorge waved goodbye as the brothers let themselves out, leaving Jorge staring at Dani as she licked her bowl clean, clearly happy with her meal.

He sat down on the floor next to her, waiting until she was done before reaching out to stroke her.

"Hello little one, what do you think of your new home?"

Dani wagged her tail, rushing up to sit on Jorge's lap, her soft fur calming as he petted her. She was tugging on the cord for his hoodie, and Jorge found himself grinning.

He'd forgotten how nice it was having someone who liked him for who he was, someone who was happy with hugs, walks, and food.

Aleix was right all along, he needed a puppy.

*

It hadn't taken him long to get Dani settled, and he'd got her lead clipped back on so that they could head out for a walk while it was still dry.

Dani looked so thrilled to be walking through the town, sniffing everything as she wandered down the street, her tail wagging happily.

The icy air made Jorge feel alive, and seeing little Dani so happy put a grin on his face. He squinted at the low sunlight reflecting off the lake, the snow around it looked like a layer of cotton wool, and the sight of tiny paw prints in the snow had him smiling all over again.

"Are you having fun?" Jorge knelt down to fuss over Dani, feeding her a few treats as she marvelled at the snow beneath her paws. There were a few barks, so tiny and excited, but then she was on alert, and Jorge looked round to see what had captured her attention.

A squirrel.

Dani bolted after the squirrel, moving as fast as her little puppy legs would carry her as Jorge rushed to stand up. He twisted around but the sound of a chain breaking sparked him into action, rushing after Dani as she ran around the lake.

"Dani! Come here!" Jorge was stumbling over the rough ground, still holding the broken lead as he tried to keep up with her.

She was heading for the trees, and Jorge let out a groan. How was he going to find a brown puppy in among all the trees?

"Dani, please come back!"

Jorge was scanning the treeline, hoping that he could see paw prints in the scattered patches of snow, but the leaves were obscuring any trail that she might have left.

His blood ran cold at the thought of having to tell Aleix that he'd lost her already, and he took the treats out of his pocket as he jogged through the forest. Screaming Dani's name he shivered as the clouds gathered overhead, and the smell of wet earth filled his nose.

The rain started light, but now Jorge was soaked, the water running down his face as he struggled to see clearly.

"Dani, please come here."

Jorge heard a twig snap, and his eyes darted over.

"Dani?"

Dani had found a new friend, and Jorge blinked, just in case he was imagining things.

He stared at Dani, holding Dani.

"Hi."

Jorge rushed over to take little Dani from his hands, and she wagged her tail happily while licking the rain from Jorge's face.

"Thank you, her lead snapped." Jorge held up the offending clip, the metal twisted and broken.

"You got another puppy."

"Aleix pushed me in the right direction."

Dani laughed, his eyes sparkling as he petted little Dani, and Jorge knew what the next question would be.

"What's her name?"

Jorge chuckled, blushing as the puppy stared at him.

"Dani… meet Dani."

Dani tilted his head, and Jorge felt his cheeks burn as he focused on puppy Dani, unable to look human Dani in the eyes.

"She already had a name when I got her, Aleix has a sick sense of humour."

Dani laughed again, and Jorge found himself grinning. There was a crack of thunder, making Dani whimper, and Jorge knew that they were going to have to get inside before the rain got any heavier.

Jorge nodded for Dani to follow him, and they made their way along the muddy track, the thunder creeping closer as they walked.

"What are you doing in Andorra?"

"Visiting Marc."

The way that Dani said it made Jorge raise an eyebrow, but he recognised the face, Dani didn't want to talk about it.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, little Dani wriggling in his arms as Jorge tried to shield her from the worst of the rain.

Dani followed him inside the house, a flicker of a smile on his face as Jorge fussed over little Dani. He dried her off before getting her lunch, switching on the kettle as she ate, and when he looked up he saw that human Dani was still standing in the hall, water dripping off him from his rain-soaked clothes.

Jorge rushed to get him a towel, blushing as he held it out. He was sure that his grandmother would be mad at him for being a bad host, he'd barely said two words to Dani since they'd got in.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Dani wiped his face, the movements gentle, and when he started rubbing his hair dry it looked frantic by comparison. He looked up, and Jorge blushed because he'd been staring at him the whole time.

"Let me find you some dry clothes." Jorge darted off to his bedroom, smirking at the fact that all of his clothes would be comically big on Dani.

He was in such a rush to put on dry clothes that he forgot to put on underwear.

Searching for something that would fit Dani was a much harder task, and in the end he found a couple of things that he hadn't worn in a while, although they were still going to swamp Dani.

"The bathroom is just there on the right," Jorge said, handing the clothes to Dani. "There's clean towels in there too."

"Thanks." Dani shivered as he took the clothes, and Jorge felt a pang of guilt.

"Do you want a coffee?" Jorge stared at his hands, glad that Dani was bounding through and scrabbling to get up on the sofa, diverting attention away from him.

"Sure."

Jorge was glad for a minute to collect his thoughts. The sound of Dani fussing over Dani brought a smile to his face, and he knew that he was going to have to hear Aleix say 'I told you so'. A lot.

He wandered through to the living room, the smell of coffee making him feel more awake, and Jorge smiled when he saw Dani wag her tail just at the sight of him. Sliding onto the sofa next to Dani, he sat the coffee down on the table, away from the reach of little Dani and her overexcited tail.

"How's Marc?" Jorge fussed over little Dani, smiling as she yawned, her eyelids drooping as she cuddled into Dani.

"Good, still fast, and annoyingly positive about his chance to win the title this year."

Jorge laughed, waking the puppy, and he petted Dani until she settled down again.

"How are you?" Jorge couldn't look at Dani, he didn't want to seem like he was prying, but he could sense that something wasn't right.

Dani let out a sigh, clutching little Dani closer as she sprawled out over Jorge's lap, nuzzling at his hand for attention.

He petted little Dani, his hand brushing against human Dani's, and Jorge found himself reaching out to hold Dani's hand.

"You don't have to talk about if you don't want to." Jorge sank back in his seat and little Dani let out a yawn, curling in beneath their intertwined hands.

"I broke up with my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, I know how that feels."

"We broke up in the summer break, and I just assumed that we'd get back together like every other time, but we never did."

"Oh."

"I just needed to talk to someone about it."

"And you thought Marc was a caring listener?" Jorge snorted in laughter, before smiling as an apology.

"I didn't think, I just wanted to drive to clear my head, and before I knew it I was in Andorra." Dani went to reach out for his coffee, but his arms were too short.

Jorge thought he could reach it, but puppy Dani had other ideas. She was right in the way of him leaning over.

"We can't move, it'd be a crime to wake her." Jorge laughed and Dani stretched her tiny paws, trapping them both beneath her furry body.

"It would." Dani smiled, and Jorge stroked the side of his hand with his thumb.

They sat in silence for a while, the sun setting outside as little Dani dreamt, yipping and twitching in her sleep. The warmth of her body like a tiny radiator.

Dani shifted so that his head was resting on Jorge's shoulder, cuddling in closer as Jorge moved to wrap his arm around him.

Dani's beautiful brown eyes were staring up at him, his eyelashes fluttering, and Jorge felt his heart skip a beat.

"If our teenage selves could see us," Dani said, "What do you think they would say?"

"Just kiss already?" Jorge froze, his chest heaving as Dani's eyes went wide, and he held on to little Dani, using her as a comfort blanket.

Dani smiled, scrunching his face up, his cheeks red as he licked his lips. Time slowed, Dani's eyes falling shut as he leant in for a kiss, and Jorge's heart raced, sparks flying as their lips met.

The angle was awkward, but Jorge didn't care, all that mattered was the way that Dani gasped when his tongue flicked at his lips, his hand sliding up so that he could stroke the soft hair at the back of Dani's neck, deepening the kiss as he relaxed into it.

Years of longing melted away with tender kisses, and Jorge grinned, nuzzling against the side of Dani's neck as little Dani licked their hands.

"I think someone is feeling left out," Dani said, smiling as he petted the puppy, and she lapped up the attention.

"I'm glad her lead broke."

"Me too." Dani leant in for another kiss, brief and chaste, but in that instant everything was perfect.

"Even if it means I'll have to tell Aleix that he was right." Jorge snorted in laughter, and little Dani rushed up to lick his face.

"Right? About what?"

"Puppies leading people to their soulmates."

"Soulmate?" Dani paused, and Jorge froze, worried that he'd said the wrong thing. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too." Jorge felt warm and fuzzy inside, a faint blush on his cheeks as he cuddled with Dani, and Dani.

That night Jorge curled up in bed with Dani, and both of them had been unable to resist the puppy eyes that little Dani had given them. She was lying between them, softly snoring as Dani cuddled her, and Jorge took a photo for Aleix.

_You were right :)_

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
